


Inktober 06- Kasumi

by Rouko



Series: Frostiron Gifts Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexy Times, Teaching his pet a lesson, Tied with a tie, demanding god, happy boys, loving bondage, reinforced headboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: Loving Bondage Prompt. I loved this one!





	Inktober 06- Kasumi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasumiAFKGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/gifts).


End file.
